Anthony Stark (Earth-616)/Gallery
Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Avengers Assemble Vol 1 9.jpg|Iron Man in Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 5 1 Hastings Variant cover.jpg|Stark creating new armors Iron Man Vol 5 1 Granov Variant Textless.jpg Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 5 1 cover.png Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 5 1 page 15.png|Iron Man in Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 5 1 page 17.jpg|Iron Man in Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 5 2.jpg Anthony Stark (Earth-616) with Stealth Armor MK IV from Iron Man Vol 5 3.jpg Anthony Stark (Earth-616) with Heavy Duty Armor MK I.jpg Iron Man Vol 5 5 Cheung Variant Textless.jpg Anthony Stark (Earth-616) with Space Armor MK III from Iron Man Vol 5 5 001.jpg|Godkiller armor from Iron Man #5 Anthony Stark (Earth-616) with Space Armor MK III from Iron Man Vol 5 6 cover.jpg Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 5 7 001.jpg Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Punisher War Zone Vol 3 5 001.jpg|Using a non-nanotech-based version of Iron Man Armor Model 37 Many Armors of Iron Man (Iron Man 3 variant covers) Avengers Arena Vol 1 7 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Avengers Vol 5 9 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Hawkeye Vol 4 10 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Iron Man Vol 5 8 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Scarlet Spider Vol 2 16 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Avengers + X-Men Vol 1 7 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Avengers Assemble Vol 2 14AU Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Captain Marvel Vol 7 12 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Deadpool Vol 3 7 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Indestructible Hulk Vol 1 6 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Thor God of Thunder Vol 1 7 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Fantastic Four Vol 4 6 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg FF Vol 2 6 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Captain America Vol 7 6 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Daredevil Vol 3 25 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg X-Men Legacy Vol 2 9 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Thunderbolts Vol 2 8 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 28 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg|(NOTE: This armor never actually appeared in comics, is just concept art by penciler Alex Maleev) Iron Man (Armors) File:Iron Man Armor MK I 001.png|MK I (Original Gray) File:IronMan MKII 001.jpg|MK II (Gold) File:Iron Man Armor MK III.jpg |MK III (Proto-Classic) File:Iron Man Armor MK IIIB.jpg|MK III Mod II (Proto-Classic) File:Iron Man Armor MK IV.jpg|MK IV (Early Classic) File:Iron Man MK V.jpg|MK V (Classic Armor) File:Red and Gold classic.jpg|MK V (Classic Armor) 1034117-ironman.jpg|MK V (Classic Armor) File:Iron Man Vol 1 152.jpg|Stealth armor File:Anthony Stark (Earth-616) 0001.gif|MK VI (Silver Centurion) silvercenturion.jpg|Iron Man 935951-iron_man_mark08_1b_silver.png|Iron Man (Silver Centurion Armor) 1521940-silvcent.jpg|Iron Man Silver Centurion File:Silver Centurion.jpg Iron Man Water.jpg|Underwater Armor File:Anthony Stark (Earth-616) 0000.jpg|MK VII (New Red & Gold) File:Iron Man MK VII.jpg|MK VII (post Armor Wars) 536484-iron1.jpg|Iron Man File:War machine.jpg File:Modular Armor.jpg File:Modular Armor 0001.jpg|Modular Armor File:Hulkbuster (Modular Addon).gif|Iron-Man (Hulk Buster Armor) File:Iron Man 005.jpg|Iron-Man File:Iron Man 003.jpg|Iron-Man (Safe/Sentient Armor) File:Outer Atmospheric Armor.gif|Iron Man (Outer Atmospheric Armor) File:Iron Man 004.jpg|Iron-Man (S.K.I.N. Armor) File:THORBUST.gif|Iron-Man (Thor Buster Armor) File:Iron Man 006.jpg|Iron-Man Anthony Stark (Earth-616).jpg|Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) File:Iron Man 007.jpg File:Iron Man Vol 4 6 Textless.jpg|Extremis Armor 1860197-1079259_10805storystory_full_2209590..jpg|Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) File:Iron man WWH.jpg|World War Hulk Armor 1668173-iron_man_mark30_1a_2008.png|Anthony Stark File:Iron Man Vol 1 174.jpg File:Ironman v3 01p16.jpg ironmanarmory1.jpg ironmanarmory2.jpg ironmanarmory3.jpg }}